


i'm coming clean

by lady-serendipity (JenZz)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Voyeurism, because I'm trash for ot3s, mentions of baekhera, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity
Summary: Yixing moves to a different gym and accidentally catches "Suho" and "Chen" doing the do in the shower.





	i'm coming clean

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [cc_round4](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cc_round4) collection. 



> I once had this grand ambition of writing sophisticated fanfic but here's another smutty ot3 lool. Sigh. Prompter, hope you enjoy :)  
> Title is inspired by Hilary Duff's song Come Clean. LOL.  
> Thanks to Joyce, [Aurin](http://chogiwhatevertfkrisiscallednow.tumblr.com/), and Anonymous Bunny for beta'ing <3.

**once upon a time**

If anyone asked him why he switched gyms, it’s because of the location. It’s because of the climbing wall. It’s because of the nice indoor pool.

It is decidedly _not_ because of the hot guys. Zhang Yixing is already sweating from an intense workout but has to hold in a groan when yet another man with a gorgeously sculpted body walks by him. It has got to be illegal to go shirtless in the gym.

He’s not self-conscious about his own body. He knows he’s got solidly built arms, hips that move like sin, thighs to die for, and most of all, his lethal weapon, the dimple. Yixing could flash a charming dimpled smile at anyone and have them weak-kneed. 

That’s really not the problem, especially not today.

The problem is seriously the unmistakable moaning coming from the second shower at the corner. A rhythmic slapping and a quiet whine that’s quickly cut out by the smacking sound of lips moving over another. Two sets of legs are visible under the shower door and Yixing stops in his tracks.

_Fuck, that’s hot._

He had arrived and stayed late today precisely to avoid the after work rush hour. Late as in 1 AM, cutting it close to closing time. Then he could get the very state-of-the-art showers all to himself. 

Apparently, two other people had the same idea. A choked-out mewl sends a zip of arousal straight down to his cock, which is hardening with alarming speed. Biting back his own moans, Yixing slowly inches a hand down towards his pants. He feels horribly dirty, a _voyeur_ , marring the whiteness of the pristine shower room floor with his plan to get off solely on the sight of two sets of feet and the sounds.

But God, the sounds are amazing. A hissed, “Shut up, what if someone hears us?” convinces Yixing to bite his lips and slide his hand under the smooth fabric of his compression pants. Apparently they hadn’t heard him enter the locker room. No wonder - the locker room’s amazingly large, with the entrance located down a long hallway and five other sections away from the showers. 

He slowly strokes a hand down his cock, biting the back of his hand to keep quiet. Yixing strains his ears to hear the rest of the conversation.

“Ahh, fuck, your hole feels so good. Fuck, yes. _Chen_.” Just learning Chen’s name has his cock spitting out precum, because now he can imagine whispering into Chen's ear, making him moan while driving his own cock deep into him. 

If it were even possible, he could probably get off to just the sound of either person’s voice. Yixing thinks that it’s Chen who’s doing the beautiful moaning but the voice of the guy fucking Chen is just as beautiful. 

“Stop babbling and fuck me harder already, Suho.” Ah, fuck, wow. The sex must be amazing. So their names were Suho and Chen. Or were they pet names? Yixing can’t tell. Now that he’s got a better idea of who’s in there, the quiet slick of his own hand is even better. Somehow knowing their names makes it hotter, the idea that he could know them now. 

“Shut up, I don’t need your sass right now, I need your ass.”

A groan. “I’d hate you if you weren’t so good at fucking my brains out.” Yixing smiles despite himself, wanting to chuckle out loud. Except he can’t be heard. He mustn’t be heard.

The other voice grunts, “You love me. I love you and your tight little ass. Perfect.”

“I mean if you want more you can-fuck-go back to eating me ou-ahh.” His hand moves faster, and suddenly he’s so close. And so are they, if Chen’s whines are any indication. His hips are jerking up into his hand, at the same rhythm as them, and he’s so close—he’s so—

They all moan at the same time, the sound dragged out from deep within Yixing as he comes in his pants. He collapses onto the floor, lying there sated for a hot second until he realizes. _Fuck, I moaned out loud_. He takes his hand out and grimaces at his own cum, wiping it back on the inside of his boxer briefs. He’ll have to deal with this at home, Yixing decides, and makes a run for the door.

There's a separate bathroom in the lobby, right?

**Shortly after**

“Joon, did you hear what I heard?” Jongdae mumbles into his shoulder as he leans against him in the shower. Joonmyun absent-mindedly hums a reply, reaching around his boyfriend to adjust the heat a little. The water is running now, and they're now taking a proper shower to clean themselves up. He loves these showers. Cum blends in so well with the white tiling.

He stays silent for a moment, continuing to gently rub Jongdae’s soft skin with soap, both of them rocking slowly back and forth. Joonmyun loves how cuddly Jongdae gets after sex, when he's normally all sharp angles and sharper tongue. “I… think I know what you’re talking about. I thought I imagined it, but if you heard it too….” 

“Someone was outside. I know I moan loud, and you do too, but there was a third moan. My time in choir wasn't a complete waste.” Jongdae obediently turns at Joonmyun’s request, letting his boyfriend continue his ministrations.

“Hey, I have fond memories of choir,” he chides Jongdae. “Don't ruin it.”

Jongdae makes eye contact with him and winks saucily. “I mean, it was totally worth joining because I could blow my exes in the practice rooms. Not that any of them could fuck me like you do.” 

Cheeks tinting pink, Joonmyun coughs and says, “Enough of that. What should we do? Our place is compromised.”

Jongdae scoffs. “Who even says compromised in real life? Joon, I swear if you didn't fuck like a monster, I’d say that you were a robot in a previous life.”

“Oh, shut it you sapiophile. You like it,” Joonmyun laughs, playfully nipping Jongdae’s ear. “My turn!”

For all his sass, Jongdae easily complies and begins to lather up Joonmyun’s hair. “The third person, let's call him X, sounded like he was getting off. I don't think he'd report us if he were because we could ask him what he was doing.”

Closing his eyes, Joonmyun sighs, enjoying the feeling of fingers gently scratching his scalp and just loving Jongdae in general. “I… no, I shouldn't say anything.” 

The hands in his hair pause. “Say it, you know you wanna spill,” Jongdae says. Joonmyun doesn't have to open his eyes to know Jongdae is grinning his kitten smile, demanding an answer.

“He’s probably pretty good-looking judging by the guys that frequent this gym. So… why don't we put on a show for X?” A gasp and suddenly Joonmyun is being shoved under the shower stream to have his hair rinsed. He splutters as Jongdae then brings him back out of the spray. “What was—”

His question is cut off by Jongdae’s lips closing over his own, licking inside because they were already open. Joonmyun moans as Jongdae also grinds their cocks together, the wetness from their shower making everything glorious. 

Each word of Jongdae’s next sentence is punctuated with a kiss: “You - are - such - a - fucking - genius! Yes, let’s.” Jongdae leans back as Joonmyun trails his lips down his beautiful neck, to worship that Adam's apple. He whines as Joonmyun sucks a hickey there, a distinctly pleased noise that only makes Joonmyun more forceful. And then Jongdae forgets everything completely as Joonmyun trails down further and gets on his knees. 

They can plan it out. And by they, Joonmyun means he'll arrange it. 

**the next day**

Jongdae can barely focus on working out, eyeing each guy in the gym. Could that one, the one free-lifting fifty pound weights, could he be their X? What about the slender man stretching in the corner?

He’s absently doing pull-ups as he scans the gym when he suddenly sees Joonmyun leading another person around the gym. He finishes up, wanting to enjoy the sight of Joonmyun working.

The reason he frequents SM Gyms so much, besides being a member, is because Joonmyun works here part-time. He’s a personal trainer, one of the best because he’s both patient and pushy at the same time. Jongdae knows from personal experience. He’s quite a good trainer for Jongdae, after all.

He had found it incredibly sexy how hard Joonmyun worked him, determined not to get distracted by Jongdae’s very obvious flirting. Joon could be incredibly oblivious, so it wasn’t until Jongdae cornered him and asked him out that he realized.

“I had my suspicions,” Joonmyun had admitted, “but I didn’t want to pressure you. Let me take you out to dinner.”

And of course Jongdae fell even harder, finding out how sweet Joonmyun could be. He found out Joonmyun was quite the workaholic—personal training was his side job on top of working as a consultant the rest of the day. To spend time with him, Jongdae more or less had to spend most of his after work time at the gym.

He doesn’t mind. It's good for an office drone like him to work out. Plus, there was the added bonus of watching Joonmyun be oblivious to his clients’ attraction to him. After all, Jongdae isn’t at all prone to being jealous. In fact, he’s more amused than anything by the numerous failed attempts at flirting that simply bounced off of Joonmyun.

Though the current man being trained… the poor man can’t even get himself to the flirting stage, he’s that flustered by Joonmyun. Jongdae chuckles to himself, before angling himself to get a better look at the guy. Suddenly he’s feeling a bit flustered himself.

SM Gyms has its fair share of fairly hot men, but this guy is even more gorgeous than most others. Skin which flushes with ease. Large, full pink lips, the bottom looking delectably biteable. And—Jongdae cranes his neck at the height of his pull-up, not caring how he looks—a dimple shows even when he isn’t smiling, making him look the very picture of innocence when coupled with the soft black hair falling into his eyes. He gulps, feeling heat pool low in his stomach, and lets himself down before he hurts himself.

Sauntering over to the reception, he drapes himself over the high side of the table and smirks down at Baekhyun, who smirks back. “Hey gorgeous,” he croons at Baekhyun.

“Hey yourself,” Baekhyun chirps back, eyes twinkling. They had always gotten along famously, finding it fun to toe the line of flirtation. Until Joonmyun had come along for Jongdae, of course, though Joonmyun had more than hinted that he didn’t mind if Jongdae and Baekhyun hooked up. It was more that Jongdae, though he loved to banter with the little vixen, didn’t actually have romantic feelings for him. Just platonic and sexual.

Besides, Baekhyun already has his own thing going on. “How’s Hyeran?” Jongdae casually asks, now that he’s already thinking of her.

Baekhyun’s smile widens into a smirk. “Good, though busy as ever.” He sighs dreamily, and continues, “Last night though, was _very_ good.”

“Gross. Keep me out of your vanilla het sex.”

“Who says it’s vanilla?” Baekhyun says suggestively, eyebrows waggling, and the two laugh. “Anyway, what’s up? I know you enjoy my company, but you look like you want something.”

“Who’s Joon training today?” Jongdae asks, getting to the point. Baekhyun glances over the counter to look at Joonmyun and his client. They’re now doing back-strengthening exercises. Jongdae’s mouth goes dry at the way the client’s arm muscles shift. He’s toned, but in a lean way where he’s nothing but pure muscle, and his movements are incredibly fluid. Jongdae was willing to bet the man had danced at some point in his life. 

“Ah, that’s a new member. It says his name is… Jang Issing?”

“Hm. Sounds Chinese.” Jongdae turns back to look at Baekhyun, who is now looking confused. “What’s up, Baekhyunnie?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen before his cheeks pink, slightly. “A-aren’t you with Joonmyun, though? Why the interest?”

“Oh,” Jongdae says, and shrugs. “I thought you knew. We’re in an open relationship, since Joon knows I’m poly. I haven’t exactly tried anything yet, though.” 

Baekhyun’s frown clears and he straightens. “Ah, I see,” he replies, voice soft. “If you guys have talked it through, then I don’t see any problems.”

Jongdae’s lips curl into a fond smile. “I think so too.” His smile widens. “Since he's so accommodating he might even ask me if I want to bring you in for a ride.”

“Ooh. Too bad I’m committed, but I could bring it up to Hyeran. She might be interested in watching.”

“Speaking of…,” Jongdae remembers. “Who was at closing last night?” Maybe he could figure out who their voyeur was that way. 

“Not me. The 1 AM shift is usually Jongin. Why?”

Jongdae deflates at that. Jongin was a sweet man but tended to doze off at random times. It was unlikely he had noticed their little peeper.

A hug envelopes him from behind. The soft, subtle smell of sandalwood tells him it's Joonmyun. “Hey babe,” Joonmyun whispers into Jongdae’s ear. 

He squirms out of his boyfriend's grasp, laughing, “That tickles. Also no PDA! That was your own rule, you big hypocrite!” 

Turning, he falls silent as he realizes Joonmyun is still accompanied by his client. His client, who is now looking between the two with a slight frown pinching his eyebrows, eyes glazed over slightly and mouth parted.

That mouth, lower lip fuller than the top, was going to haunt his imagination. It would look great wrapped around—

“Dae, this is my new client, Yixing. Yixing, this is Jongdae, my boyfriend. He's a regular at the gym.” Though Joonmyun pronounced it with a terrible Korean accent, Jongdae recognized it as Chinese. _Oh. So Issing is actually_ Yixing. 

He visibly brightens, smile widening. “Yixing?” he says, with a better accent, “do you speak Chinese by any chance?”

Yixing’s gaze sharpens on Jongdae. He licks his lips before saying in a pretty, airy voice, “Yeah, I do. I'm from China.” 

Jongdae immediately switches to Chinese, commanding his rusty memory to release the words. “高兴认识你!” he says in halting Chinese. _Nice to meet you._

The other man's eyes widen. “Eh? 你的中文真不错啊!” _Your Chinese is really good!_ It's spoken in a cute accent, very much different than Jongdae’s learned Beijing accent. _The words are more rounded_ , he thinks. _Like his cute Korean._

He chuckles, suddenly self conscious and answers the unasked question in Korean. “Thanks, it's not that great. You'd think after a year studying abroad in Beijing my Chinese would be better. Anyway, welcome!”

Yixing bows in reply. “Thanks. And it's nice to meet you too. Ah, Baekhyunnie!” he says, turning to Baekhyun and effectively ending the conversation. Jongdae frowns a little but accepts it because Joonmyun is already leading him away. As soon as they're out of earshot, Joonmyun quietly says, “I wasn't expecting to figure it out so fast, but I think I know who it is.”

Jongdae is pulled from thoughts of Yixing in surprise. “ _Really_? Is it one of your clients?”

“I think so. In fact, I think it's cute Yixing,” Joonmyun replies, eyes dancing. “I thought his voice sounded familiar and while I can't really get him to moan, his breath hitched whenever I put my commanding voice on.”

“Maybe he just gets turned on by doms,” Jongdae says, now linking their hands as they walk into the locker room. “Any other tells?”

“He was also pretty confused when I introduced myself, and then when I introduced you. That's why I called you my boyfriend.” Joonmyun chuckles. “He's usually kinda spacey but his gaze got very intense when I hugged you and you talked. Like he recognized us.”

Suddenly, Jongdae realizes. “Ahh. We were using our nicknames.” He's not sure when it became a thing, but they'd developed pet names for their sex life. “You are a genius. I love it.”

The trainer chuckles. “Nah, I just got lucky. But I did let it slip that we're staying late again. Let's see if he'll watch again.”

He bites his lip and turns to Joonmyun, stopping them both near a row of lockers. “We should probably talk about this,” Jongdae says, tone suddenly serious. “Are you really okay with it, Joon? I know you’ve _said_ you’re okay with this, but…”

“Dae?” Joonmyun says softly, cupping Jongdae’s cheek. “Have I ever said something I didn’t mean to you? When I’m not teasing you, that is.”

Jongdae closes his eyes and leans into Joonmyun’s hand. “No,” he says, drawing out the ‘o’ in a small whine. “But you know, I’ve seen all those dramas where the other person just says it because they want the other to stay and I don’t want that. Last chance to back out.” He's a little afraid to open his eyes. 

Joonmyun cups the other side of his face and kisses him softly on the lips. And then squishes his face. Jongdae’s eyes fly open to give a disgruntled glare at his boyfriend. He's such a dad sometimes. “Of course it's fine,” Joonmyun says in all seriousness, letting Jongdae’s face go. “But I'm glad you’re making sure. I can feel all the love you have for me, Dae-ahh.” 

He groans at the cheesy croon of his nickname. “You’re _such_ a cheeseball. I hate you. Fine, let’s do this thing tonight.” Joonmyun laughs, doing that thing where he covers his small pink mouth with his hand. Jongdae feels a surge of happiness, reminded by how much he loves Joonmyun. But he's still feeling pouty. 

“There, there,” Joonmyun says, patting Jongdae’s head as Jongdae continues to whine his protests. “I'll make it up to you later. Bottom or top today?”

Jongdae immediately stops whining and says, “Bottom.” When Joonmyun frowns, he adds, “I want to give him a show. I'm better at that.” He waggles his eyebrows and slides a quick teasing hand up Joonmyun’s crotch area, cupping his dick for one brief moment. 

His boyfriend lets out the tiniest of moans, immediately covering his mouth and shooting Jongdae a flat look. “Jongdae, _no_ , there are people here.”

“Just demonstrating I could pull those reactions out of you,” Jongdae smirks, trying not to show his tactic had backfired a little. His pants felt a little tight at how Joonmyun’s throat had worked, imagining what if he had done more right in front of the other gym members. “Do you need me to take care of you… Suho?” 

Eyes darkening, Joonmyun all but shoves Jongdae into the nearest shower stall. “I'll take care of both of us right now. I have another appointment and I don't trust you to not tease, Chen. We’ll get to that later.”

**later**

Yixing sits down, trying to process what he had found out. _My personal trainer Joonmyun was—is—Suho, and Jongdae is Chen. Jongdae speaks Chinese, maybe it's his Chinese name._ His mind is whirling. He knows he was really rude to Jongdae just then, but he hadn't trusted himself not to let anything slip. And Baekhyun was really easy to talk to. 

He groans, remembering the most important detail from today. _And they're at it again tonight._ Yixing's half-hard at just the thought. Should he try to watch again?

His dick jumped in his pants, and he has half a mind to sternly lecture it before realizing that's silly. _Well, why not_ , he thinks to himself. _It's been a bad day at work. This really de-stressed me for today, so…._

And having a visual would make it so much better. Yixing groans at the thought, his memory already pairing the sounds from last night with the two gorgeous men he had met today. Joonmyun has the sweet, earnest face that Yixing usually falls for. His eyes had crinkled with amusement when Yixing stumbled over himself trying to introduce himself and obey his trainer's commands. But he had remained unfailingly professional, gently encouraging Yixing to go harder. 

If Joonmyun is the angel of the pair, Jongdae is the sinfully sexy devil. Yixing just has to close his eyes to summon Jongdae’s lithe body into his mind's eye. Sharp cheekbones that could cut glass, a feline mouth that curved with the promise of pleasure, and dancing eyes that could be filled with mischief and seduction. 

He should stay away. He shouldn't be here. So _why_ is he hiding in the private shower stall, standing on top of the bench and fitting his body behind the curtain? Yixing is debating furiously with himself when he hears the faint noise of the locker room door swinging open. 

Too late. He's stuck in the best possible situation. Yixing licks his lips when he hears the soft whispering timbre of his personal trainer. Joonmyun. A higher pitched voice responds. Jongdae. 

“... didn't see anyone left in the gym besides Jonginnie. I think everyone's gone home, Joon.” Jongdae’s tone is almost disappointed, but for what reason Yixing can't tell. 

“Yeah, everyone's signed out. That's for the better probably.” Yixing had made sure to sign out before mumbling some excuse about forgetting his water bottle in the locker room. The nighttime receptionist, Jongin, had sleepily waved to him before packing up for the night. The three of them were truly alone. 

“Let's take the public showerheads then.” The wicked tone of Jongdae’s voice makes Yixing's insides curl with arousal. _Fuck. I'm fucked_ , he thinks faintly. _I might die happy and they'd find out. They'll write it on my tombstone. Here lies Zhang Yixing, died of cumming._

He peeks over the shower curtain—no one ever looks up, especially not in the middle of sexytimes, right—to see them. He's got a fantastic view of a shirtless Joonmyun leaning in to hungrily kiss Jongdae (also shirtless), hands sliding down and inside Jongdae’s compression pants to cup his ass. “Great idea,” Joonmyun gasps into Jongdae’s mouth. “Clothes off.”

“Mmm, bossy. I love it,” Jongdae practically purrs. Yixing watches as Jongdae shimmies out of his pants. His cock twitches at the sight of Jongdae wiggling his perky little butt. 

Without warning, Jongdae drops to his knees and nuzzles his face into Joonmyun’s crotch. Joonmyun throws his head back, making a garbled sound, and Yixing gulps at seeing the pale column of Joonmyun’s throat bob. He can't tell if he wants to mark that smooth skin with his teeth, scraping and pulling melodious moans from Joonmyun, or if he wants Jongdae rubbing his cheekbones on his own cock. 

As if drawn like a magnet, his hand strokes down his own body and plunges into his own sweatpants and boxers. He pulls languidly, teasingly, at the same pace Jongdae seems to be setting. “Oh, Suho,” Jongdae croons, mouthing at Joonmyun’s cock through his sweats. 

Joonmyun grunts out, gruff with arousal, “What is it, Chen?” His hands are clenched into fists from restraining himself from tangling them in Jongdae’s hair. 

“Will you stop holding back and take control already?”

It's as if something snaps in Joonmyun. He roughly hauls Jongdae up for a kiss, cupping Jongdae’s body to his own with the strength of one hand while the other hand shucks off his own pants. “You want it rough today, Chenchen?” Joonmyun pants against Jongdae’s mouth, his question reverberating through the locker room and under Yixing's skin. “Is that what you want—”

“Yes,” Jongdae whines, bucking his hips up for more friction. Joonmyun almost snarls, roughly pushing Jongdae back onto his knees. 

“Then shut up and let me fuck your pretty mouth, Chenchen. Open up.” Yixing only has a moment to glimpse Joonmyun’s erection before he's pushing it into Jongdae’s willing mouth. The slick sounds of Jongdae licking and sucking echo around the room. Yixing wants to whimper. It's so much more intense today. “Fuck fuck fuck stop Chenchen.”

Chen—Jongdae, Yixing dazedly reminds himself—pulls off with a pop before he finds himself turned around. Yixing watches, mesmerized as Joonmyun pushes Jongdae down by the neck. Jongdae eagerly complies, arching as he goes down until he looks like a sleek cat stretching, ass swaying delectably behind him. 

Yixing wants to slap that butt. As if Joonmyun had heard him, he chuckles and slaps Jongdae’s butt, drawing a low whine and another demanding little wiggle. “Easy, kitty,” Joonmyun says lightly, pulling out a bottle of lube from his shower stash nearby and dribbling a liberal amount on his fingers. Jongdae opens his mouth to retort a reply but only manages a hiss at the cold when Joonmyun circles around his rim. He lets out an almost theatrical gasp when Joonmyun suddenly shoves a finger in. Yixing can feel the ghost of the pleasure-pain Jongdae must be feeling, and strokes a little harder. “Fuck, you're always so tight.”

Joonmyun’s pace speeds up, inserting more and more fingers until four fingers are sliding in and out of Jongdae’s ass. It's accompanied by Jongdae’s loud moans, now uninhibited due to the definite absence of others. Or so they think. 

“Just fuck me already!” Jongdae finally whines. He gets his wish as Joonmyun applies lube to his cock, also hissing at the cold. He lines up and pushes in, immediately setting a fast pace. 

“I hope you're close,” Joonmyun stutters out. Yixing certainly is by this point. He's never had such great synchronization with any of his previous lovers. 

Jongdae’s voice cracks, loud and gasping, “Just a little—” and lets out a long, jagged moan as he comes, untouched, onto the shower tiles. It's the hottest sight Yixing has ever seen in his life. After one particularly hard thrust, Joonmyun makes a significantly quieter sound of pleasure, hips stuttering to a halt. 

Yixing's coming so hard he sees stars. Suddenly he's collapsing, and in the nick of time he grabs the shower curtain rack and slows his fall enough to land on the bench. 

A pattering of footsteps and the door bursts open. “You okay in here?” All Yixing can manage is blinking at two concerned faces before he doubles over in laughter. Soon they're all chuckling at how ridiculous the situation is. 

Jongdae, smiling softly, is the first to reach out a hand to Yixing. Clasping it, Yixing is surprised at the strength in Jongdae’s wiry arms as he's easily pulled up. “Hello, voyeur.” He's taken by surprise again when Jongdae leans in to kiss Yixing. His eyes automatically flutter closed, a warmth spreading in his chest at the soft chasteness of the kiss. 

His eyes are still closed when Jongdae draws back, and he hears Joonmyun mutter, “Not fair, me too,” before another pair of lips covers his own. Firmer, less teasing, and accompanied by a hand on the back of his neck pulling him closer. Joonmyun also pulls away. 

There's silence as Yixing opens his eyes, looking at both of them with questions in his eyes. He's suddenly anxious, unsure. He opens his mouth but Jongdae blurts out, “Go on a date with us?”

Yixing's mind races to process the question. “Us? Both of you?”

Jongdae looks at Joonmyun with an unspoken plea, and Joonmyun takes his hand in reassurance. “Well, we are an item. Kind of a package deal,” he said, chuckling a little at his own joke. Stepping forward, he takes Yixing’s hand. “I’ve never done this before, but I’m willing to try. What about you?”

Swallowing hard, Yixing says softly, “That wasn’t a no, per se. I’m just surprised….” He looks down at his hand in Joonmyun’s and scratches his neck with the other. “I thought you were going to report me or something. Wouldn’t that be something people normally do?”

“The thought never crossed my mind,” Joonmyun says, slight frown. “And you can say no. We wouldn’t force you.”

“Oh.” Yixing smiles sheepishly. “I guess I never said it. Yes, I’d love to date you. Or at least try it o—” 

Jongdae lets out a small yelp of joy and leaps onto Yixing, who instinctively catches him. Laughing, Yixing catches Joonmyun’s eyes, almost as if asking permission. Joonmyun looks fond, saying, “He’s a handful. So, dinner on Tuesday? I bet you clean up nicely.”

The other two let out matching groans. Yixing turns around and marches away with Jongdae as a giggling Joonmyun chases them with more bad shower puns.

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> Moral of the story: wear shower shoes.
> 
> Haha! You can come yell at me on Tumblr [here](http://lady-serendipity.tumblr.com) and/or Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/ladyyserendipit) <3!!


End file.
